lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
PAGE RP: Kuro vs The 14th Saiyan - A Friendly Sparring Match
This is the first Page RP on the wiki. It is a friendly sparring match between Kuro (controlled by Supreme Kuzon) and The 14th Saiyan (controlled by FriezaReturns). It takes place July 13th 1047, or July 2013 in RL. ''Episode 1: The search for Kuro '(FriezaReturns)' A shadow appears at the edge of the Lookout saying: "Hmm..." It's the 14th Saiyan. Looking around he puts two fingers on his forhead clearly searching for someone's energy. "Damn where is this kid?" With a shrug he walks forward slowly checking out the rest of the location. '(Supreme Kuzon)' Kuro comes out of the Lookout eating a waffle. "Hm?" He looks around. He sees 14th Saiyan. "Hey 14, want to spar? I am a Super Saiyan 4 but I will give it all I got, as I am training." '(FriezaReturns)' "Ah so you're this, Kuro and Kuzon?" he said. "Well in any case where do you wanna throw down kid?" Clearly grinning with the intent of winning. '(Supreme Kuzon)' "No, I am Kuro, not "Kuro and Kuzon". And yes, I want to fight you and kick your ass in DA GROUND. Comon, let's go!" Kuro flies in the air and powers up into Super Saiyan 4. "Hope this isn't too much for ya." '(FriezaReturns)' He laughs. "Kid I can beat you in my base form but since your max is SSJ4..." as he teleport to the right hitting Kuro with a sharp jab to the face. "...I'll just supress my power level as SSJ instead HEEEYAH!" finishing with a kick to the stomach. Then he moves back powering up to a lower level Super Saiyan. Chapter 2: The Real Fight '(Supreme Kuzon)' Kuro flies back into a cliffside. "Damn! I can tell this is going to be a while. Ah!" Kuro powers up sending a shockwave in all directions. He flies at you, and jabs you in the gut multiple times, knees you in the chin and blows you back with a Blast Salad. "Grr...". '(FriezaReturns)' Recovering quickly he flies knocking a few of the ki attack away, approaching to the right of Kuro, he teleports via Instant Transmission kicking him in the rib, then teleports again firing a powerful but not deadly ki ball to his left. "Haha" laughing again he teleports away saying "let's play a game called who can catch me via Instant Transmission." as he is continues leaving behind a series of quick but noticable images of himself. '(Supreme Kuzon)' Kuro is hit and shreads into the ground. He sees you and quickly zooms at you looking for you. He blasts every image he sees and flips back, and forms a giant blast. "Haa!!!" says Kuro as he forms a quick kamehameha and zooms it at you. BOOM, you are hit out of no where and fly into the nearby lake. "Hm, good one while it lasted." '(FriezaReturns)' The lake ripples for a few second then suddenly.. "HAAAAAAAAH" The 14th Saiyan appears with a grin that could be recognized anywhere. "Not bad kid, that almost tickled..." he laugh. "Almost. Now this move you won't able to see." As he prepares to attack with his signature move-- The Reverse Avalanche. Qucikly he move in closer with the Instant Transmission, suprising Kuro greatly, then follows with a uppercut sending him high and just before he could react, he summons one of his ''Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blades! ''At this point Kuro thinks he's trying to kill him however, within a blink of an eye he cancels his ''Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blade ''and instead goes with a direct right kick to the face. He then wraps his tail around his waste. '(Supreme Kuzon)' Kuro, bloody and a bit scarred up, tries to force himself out of the tail. He tries everything, but then he tries going Kaio-Ken, which he bursts out in seconds. He powers up and flies at you and rams his foot in your face. He kicks you rapidly and them uses his Kuro's Shield to hit you and dodge your oncoming attack. He punches you and kicks you into a large hill, blowing up the hill. "Heheh". '(FriezaReturns)' The dust settles finally and a shadow moves from the debris appearing infront of Kuro. "Good job kid." The 14th Saiyan replied. "But.." he teleports without Kuro knowing where he went, then the 14th Saiyan preforms a 1/2 combo attack first, headbutting him then kicking him way down as Kuro goes flying face into a forest. But clearly he was not done. He appears from behind Kuro saying: "You cut and bruised me up a few times. That would be second time someone has done that to me. Deity being the first." He laughs patting him on the shoulder. "Kid you might even pass me one day or Kuzon. Now lets get back to it." As he takes a few steps back going into a fighting position. '(Supreme Kuzon)' "Hmph, alright!" Kuro teleports and appears behind you and karate chops you in the back of the neck. Kuro flies ahead while you fly through the air and rams his knee hard in your gut. He grabs your head, throws you like a football across the lake and sends an Ultimate Blast at you, destroying the lake and throwing you into the icy mountains. Kuro flies into the mountains while you are buried in snow and does a Mini-Dragon Fist right into your gut, smashing you into the ground. Kuro then flies out and stops on the mountain cliff, as it is bursting snow in a blizzard out. '(FriezaReturns)' Grinning, the 14th Saiyan recovers quickly elbowing Kuro in the face, then spin kicks him across the mountain side. Then he balls his hands into fists clearly charging a attack-- "POLY ENERGY BLAST VOLLEY!!" Kuro watching as a series of energy waves go around him then fixate into a prism of ki. "Heh.. bye bye kid" as he throws his arms outward. The prism explodes in a seires of small detonations leaving behind a hugh cloud of smoke. Teleporting near the blast he yells: "Hey are you alright in there?! That was just small percentage of my power." '(Supreme Kuzon)' There is silence. In seconds, Kuro bursts out, torn up and bloody, and stares at you. "It is not over yet!" Kuro sends many Blast Salads (many blasts arranged in a colorful salad-like way combo) at you and teleports. Out of no where a large boulder smashes into you and Kuro flies down after you get hit, and slap throws you into a wall and then shoots a Super Blast, destroying the entire mountain, and throwing you into the freezing cold ocean. Kuro then forms a Mini Spirit Bomb and aims it right where you are in the ocean. "I am waiting!!" '(FriezaReturns)' He reappears from the ocean saying: "Okay kid, you ask for it" as he begins drawing in energy yet again. "Grrrrr.." Kuro realized that something is different about him compared to the other Saiyans. He smirks thinking to himself: "the kid won't be able to handle this.." pointing at the ground with the current hand in use, he moves his hand up a few inches to his chest yelling: "LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS-- BOTTOM FEEDER!" as minature balls of ki hit Kuro from the ground at a very fast manner completely surprising him. The balls of ki continue flying outward from the ground, 2 and half minutes past and there is nothing but a oversized cloud of smoke. "Might've over did it... luckily I have senzu beans" he says to himself quietly. He blinks a few times noticing something. "Oh he fratured some of my armor, and some of my clothing is torn too. Hhahahah!" '(Supreme Kuzon)' Kuro keeps getting hit but backing up, until he touches the wall. "Damn!!" Kuro forms a Force Field and glides through them down to you, and hits you, flinging you back up against the wall. Kuro then flies back and over the ocean. A giant ass wave of lava, the size of half the planet, comes crashing towards you, around you in every direction. "SUPREME LAVA WAVE!!!!!" yells Kuro's voice from no where. You are inside of a sphere of lava with the walls closing in on you. The lava is scorching hot and flaming, and miles of miles wide. Episode 3: Oh no! The 14th Saiyan is in trouble? '(FriezaReturns)' With the 14th Saiyan trapped inside, and the lava getting closer and closer, one could say that Kuro had the upper hand. A moment passes... and the 14th Saiyan folds his arms and closes his eyes thinking of what to do. "Guess I have use this.. oh well" he said as he began to increase his power. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Outside Kuro could hear something.. faint but noticable. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" then with a surge of power and lightning, the sphere of lava explodes scattering all over the area. Kuro was in shock. He noticed a changed in the 14th Saiyan.. he wasn't in his base form anymore. He was using his Super Saiyan form. "Alright kid it's over." He teleports and jabs Kuro hard in the stomach, knees him in the face, teleporting away again he appears from behind putting his hands together preparing to fire and Full Power Energy Ball. Kuro thinks that this is the end for him, however he cancels it.. and stops Kuro approach with the use of his energy. "Sh*t kid. I'm surprised you're ''even alive, those blows must've been insane." He takes out his bag of senzu beans and tosses him one. "Well you've seen my power. Tell me something kid have you unlocked any other transformations?" (Supreme Kuzon) Kuro, beaten up supremely and bloody, looks at you. He appears to have a broken arm. He descends to Super Saiyan. "You little..YES, I have many forms. Sapphire Super Saiyan, Sigma Super Saiyan, Neo Super Saiyan, but Super Saiyan 4 is my most powerful! And I am going to master it and you have helped me a lot. But this..eh..isn't over! I don't care if it is a spar!" Kuro flies up and powers up, but then goes to base and falls but stops himself. "It is your choice. I have Senzu Beans. Want to continue? Or not and keep kicking each other's asses?" (FriezaReturns) He chuckles: "Naw kid but how about his next we spar I'll show you my REAL power? Just for show?" He ascends into the air waving. "My fusion time will run out in a bit and these guys want out... so to speak. See you around Kuro!" He flies off into the distance leaving Kuro alone to ponder. (Supreme Kuzon) Kuro waves. Kuro then teleports back to the Lookout, heals up and takes a senzu bean, then takes a shower, and comes out feeling nice and fresh, and goes back to eating his waffles. ---- END ---- Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page RP